Forbidden Dreams
by HarliquinBunny
Summary: Mitsuhide falls asleep after the battles and begins to dream... But when those dreams become reality, what's a samurai to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people koei does but i like to reinvent them. hehe

* * *

Forbidden Dreams

A time of war and chaos, lords of Japan clash for control of the land. Blood and rain run as if one. Bodies lie scattered in a rough path to the slayer of men, Nobunaga Oda. His ambition: to rule Japan, his loyal retainers stand by his side. Hideyoshi, Katsuie, Toshiie, Ieyasu, Tadakatsu, Keiji, Oichi, and I Mitsuhide. Six clan lords under one. We fight to the death in battle to gain the land province by province. We have just obliterated Odani Castle and its lord Nagamasa Azai, Lady Oichi's husband. She has left the encampment to bury his body and Lady No, my lords own wife has gone with her, but no one knows why, as Lady No is so cold-hearted and selfish usually.

The last of the soldiers are in the gates and the gates are closed. Nobunaga has called a meeting. Our next move is to attack Shingen Takeda and Kenshin Uesugi, both great warlords with a famous rivalry. The meal is fabulous but I take my rations and leave for my tent.

I eat my food and take my top layers of armour off. My sword is resting at the back of my tent. Left only in my battle robes and hakama I lay back on my bunk. The exhaustion of the battle is kicking in as sleep is a quick release from the world.

Dream

I'm bathing in the nearest stream. No wars are happening right now. A holiday from the western civilization has taken a hold of many province lords. A thing called Summer Solstice. I have taken this rare and brief period of time to wash the stress, dirt, blood and sweat of battle from my body. After drying off in the warm sun, I get dressed in my battle robes and sit under a nearby tree.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me, before I knew it I was in a light doze, then a shadow fell over me.

"Ahem."

I shot up from my doze, sword at the throat of the intruder. A deep chuckle alerted me to the identity of the intruder.

"Ha, ha, ha. Mitsuhide, you have let your guard slip my friend. I could have killed you whilst you were sleeping. How careless of you."

I quickly sheathed my sword. "Lord Nobunaga. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Nobunaga chuckled again, "Nonsense Mitsuhide. You were right to relax; it is a rare that we have a moment of peace. Indeed I do prefer the chaos of war but I even I am thankful for this brief respite in these chaotic times."

I bowed my head and watched as Lord Nobunaga seated himself underneath the tree I previously occupied.

"Join me on this fine day, Mitsuhide."

"Yessir." I quickly seated myself next to my lord, although I was hardly relaxed.

"Release yourself from formalities and relax. Today we are equals." Nobunaga said.

"Of course Nobunaga, How is Lady No?" I asked quietly.

"Selfish, discontent and bitter as usual. But lets not talk about her, today is too fine a day to ruin it with conversation of my wife or battle Mitsuhide. Relax. Please."

I leaned back against the tree and finally relaxed. It is indeed a rare opportunity to be able to spend such intimate conversations with one's lord. I smiled as I thought this.

"So, Mitsuhide, What were you thinking about to make that smile appear?"

"Nothing my Lord," I said.

"Is that so? Come now Mitsuhide, don't lie to me."

I blushed and took a deep breath as his scent caught in my nose. "I..i was just thinking that its nice to have this peaceful break."

Nobunaga grinned, "Surely, that wasn't all you were thinking about Mitsuhide?"

I quickly nodded, choosing not to verbally reply. Nobunaga stood up again and took off his top layers of armour, leaving him only in his battle tunic and ashigaru pants. He beckoned me forth.

"Come Mitsuhide, let us wrestle. It has been nearly a decade since I have done such a thing."

"Certainly my lord."

We wrestled for a long time, working up a sweat, before he threw me into the river with an over the shoulder throw. I surfaced quickly spluttering and gasping for air, only to hear the deep belly laugh of my lord as he took in my ragged appearance. I wiped the hair and water out of my eyes and targeted him. I sent a huge splash of water his way, that engulfed him fully and nearly knocked him over. He stopped laughing. His hair was hanging wet around his eyes and ears. Then he did something completely unlord-like. He tried to blow his drenched locks out of his face, before giving up and slicking them back with a hand.

"So, Its like that is it?" He said, smirking and stalking deeper into the river.

I gulped and also moved deeper, until the water reached my chest. Nobunaga had disappeared under the water silently. I looked around for him but I still couldn't find him, until I felt my legs knocked from beneath me, sending my plunging under the surface.

Again as I resurfaced spluttering and coughing Nobunaga was chuckling. I joined in hesitantly and within minutes we were both chortling as we made our way to the river bank. The sun was still warm as we lay down to dry off. We both relaxed and began dozing lightly in the lazy afternoon sun.

As suddenly as the peace began it was shattered once more and I was laying in a field of war, bodies laying mangled and severed before me. I sat up to the sight of my lord Nobunaga being slain in front of me by gunshot.

End Dream

I jerk awake to the sound of knocking at my tent door.

"Lord Mitsuhide, sir, Lord Nobunaga requests your presence in his tent," A soldier says.

"Indeed. Very well, tell him that I will be present shortly," I sigh and get dressed again before picking up my sword and leaving my tent.

My Lord Awaits.

* * *

Hey guys. i hope you like this fic, i was inspired by Mitsuhide himself in samurai warriors 1 and 2. i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. R&R Please. thankies :)


End file.
